The present invention relates to preparations of oral (buccal) compositions effective against halitosis.
There exist on the market different mouthwashes (mouth rinses), dentifrices, masticables (chewables) and other dental application products which are palliatives for oral hygiene, acting in different manners.
A. Some prevent dental caries, and are based on fluorinated compounds, such as sodium fluoride, stannous fluoride or sodium monofluorophosphate.
B. Others prevent the formation of bacterial plaque, and are based on antiseptics, such as chlorhexidine, cetylpyridinium chloride, benzalconium chloride, thymol eucalyptol, methyl salicylate, benzoic acid, boric acid, menthol, sanguinarine chloride and others.
C. Others, also preventing bacterial plaque, are based on antibiotics, as for example metronidazole.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel oral preparations for reducing or eliminating halitosis of buccal origin.